


Velo

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humo. Solo eso recibo de ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velo

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #38: _Imagen[Humo](http://img291.imageshack.us/img291/1650/selfloathing.jpg)_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Humo. Solo eso recibo de ti.  
Humo. Te idealizo tras su velo.  
Apenas tu risa irónica perforando como aguja esa materia de misterio.  
No se quien eres, sólo se que te deseo; mi bajo perfil atrofia las ganas de treparte encima.  
Es difícil adivinar si percibes mi anhelo, pero al apagar tu cigarrillo has bajado por instinto la guardia.  
Tres segundos. Te has cubierto con tu pelo.  
Me has mirado y no lo soportaste.  
Reflejarte en dos pupilas dilatadas es un contacto demasiado íntimo.  
Enciendes otro cigarrillo y te refugias tras su aliento.  
Eres como yo, timidez disfrazada de indiferencia.

 

~▣~


End file.
